one-shots XD
by ElBuenDino
Summary: esta sera una serie de cosas locas que pasen por mi cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shots**

Hola : D esta será una serie de cosas locas que pasan por mi cabesita un poco loca pero muy entretenida y perturbadora también ojalá les guste

**Promesas rotas- Tragedia Angustia**

?: No puedes cumplir una sola maldita vez con tu hijo

?: Nojiko cálmate no puedo tengo trabajo y…

Nojiko: Tu eres un maldito irresponsable desearía que te pegaran un tiro Ace

Ace: … bien si eso quieres… Nojiko te quiero y quiero a nuestro hijo pero no puedo a veces pero te prometo que esta vez no esta vez iré te lo prometo

Nojiko: Última vez que te perdono Ace –le da una invitación que dice "a las nueve en el estadio barabara"-

Ace: Estaré ahí lo prometo

**A las ocho de camino al estadio**

Ace: Falta poco –se le para el auto- MIERDA… bien iré caminando

?: Hola lo llevo

Ace: Oh… no gra… /BOOOM/…cias –Ace cae al suelo- mi-mierda

?: Yo pago el hospital diles que Akainu te mando

**1 hora antes del comienzo del festival**

Ace: De-debo llegar-decía Ace mientras se desangraba

**En el estadio**

Nojiko: Si no llega en 30 minutos lo mato

Marco: Mami porque papa no viene

Nojiko: Porque tiene cosas que hacer

Marco: Porque siempre me defrauda

Nojiko: Me temo que sea lo que creo

Marco: Que crees mami

Nojiko: Te lo diré cuando seas mayor

**Faltan 10 minutos para el festival**

Ace: Ahí está el estadio barabara

Ace había caminado 1 kilómetro con una herida de bala en el estómago estaba muy débil y había perdido mucha sangre

**Dentro del estadio 5 minutos para el festival**

Ace: /poom/ Lle-llegue

Nojiko: Ace voy a matarte…

Ace: Lo siento –dijo Ace sacando a relucir su herida- se te adelantaron…

Nojiko: Ace que paso –dijo Nojiko llorando-

Ace: -Ace con voz tenue pronuncio sus últimas palabras- cumplí tu deseo… adiós… te-te amo Nojiko

Y así la vida de Portgas D. Ace a las nueve en punto PM llego a su fin…

Fin

Yo: Esto se podría considerar masoquismo… PORQUE MIERDA ME HAGO PASAR ESTO DE NUEVO PERO EN UN A.U. GUAAAAAAAAAA

**Después de unos minutos**

Yo: Ojala les haya gustado el fic bien me despido… ADIOOOOS


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE-SHOTS XD**

Hola mis queridísimos lectores… aquí les traigo otro one Shots bizarro para su deleite… este es comedia mezclado con poco romance LuNa espero que les guste: D

Pre-Timeskip antes de que Franky se uniera

**YO TENGO NOVIA**

Zoro Nami y Usopp discutían en el barco

Zoro: Usopp ella era solo tu amiga

Usopp: si… mi amiga con derechos…-mintiendo-

Nami: Mira… te crece la nariz

Usopp: NO DE NUEVO-asustado se toca la nariz-

Nami: … preguntémosle a alguien que sea la voz de la razón y la inocencia…

Usopp y Zoro: Robin?

Nami: Luffy… él era el único aparte de nosotros que estaba ahí…

Usopp y Zoro: aaahhh…

Acto seguido los tres van con Luffy que estaba tirado en su asiento especial… (Mascaron del Merry)

Usopp: Oe… verdad que Kaya me amaba… y yo era su novio… no Luffy?

Luffy: No-vi-o… que fue lo que Kaya no vio? Fue tu nariz? Es imposible no ver tu nariz… estaba ciega?

Usopp: DEJA DE APARTARTE DEL TEMA

Nami: Luffy… los novios son los que se quieren mutuamente y se dan cariño a través de confianza muestras de afecto y a veces regalos…

Luffy: Ahhh… NAMI

Nami: No grites… Robin duerme… dime…

Luffy: Tengo novia!

Usopp Zoro y Nami: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? TUUUU!?

Luffy: si…

Nami: TE MATARE IDIOTA-levanta el puño para pegarle-

Luffy: N-NAMI QUE HARAS!?

Nami: VOY A GOLPEARTE HASTA QUE QUEDES PLANO COMO UNA MONEDA

Luffy: E-ESPERA

Nami:-va a golpearlo pero sale corriendo mientras llora-

Luffy:-la sigue-

Nami había ido a llorar a su cuarto y se estaba preguntando: "De todos los hombres en el mundo… tenías que enamorarte de el"

Luffy: -entra- Nami…

Nami: Luffy-lo mira llorando- quien es tu novia?...

Luffy: es obvio…-Zoro Usopp Robin Sanji y Chopper se asoman por la puerta-

Nami: Quien?

Luffy: Tú –sonríe mirándola-

Todos menos Luffy: QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Luffy: si… tu y yo siempre nos abrazamos… me regalas ropa… eres la persona en la que más confió… te quiero y tú a mi… siempre que estamos juntos me siento genial…

Nami: Jajaja… tontito…

Sanji: (pensé que lo decía en serio… es un alivio que no…)

Nami:-estira a Luffy y lo besa con dulzura-

Luffy:-sonríe y corresponde-

Nami: y eso… novio mío es un beso…

Sanji:-le sale espuma por la boca y se desmaya-

Robin: Bien… cumpliré mi promesa…

Sanji:-despierta- al menos tengo a mi Robin…

Robin: -besa a Zoro sonrojada-

Sanji:-vuelve a desmayarse-

Chopper: SANJI!

Usopp:-lo lleva a la enfermería-

Zoro: Cual era esa promesa?

Robin: cuando beses a quien te gusta yo besare a quien amo

Zoro:-la besa-

Y así… Luffy aprendió que es amar y que te amen… y Sanji gano un ataque de depresión…

FIN

Me encanto… simplemente me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia… en fin… me retiro hasta el próximo fic… será de TODOS SON SANJI y estén atentos por que en breve lo subo


	3. Chapter 3

One Shots

Recomendada para gente de 16 para arriba

Nombre: Amor paternal

Categoría: ORIGINAL

Género: Drama- Triste

Resumen: un hombre perfecto que odia a la gente con problemas de cualquier, tipo tiene un hijo retrasado con una prostituta, con un hemisferio del cerebro atrofiado, según los doctores no vivirá más de diez años y para colmo el jurado lo obliga a cuidarlo

Antes de empezar me gustaría pedirles perdón por el retraso de mis historias, no tengo excusa, solo les pido perdón… y creare una página en Facebook si quieren seguirme y apoyarme desde ahí, también podrán darme ideas para fics nuevos o capítulos de los viejos, one-shots e historias o crossovers y el nombre se la cuenta será… FicDinosaur… QUE ESPERAN?!

P.D.: este fic tendrá más de una parte

**Amor Paternal parte 1**

El hombre estaba en la sala de esperas queriendo escapar de su propia familia a quien odiaba…

Hombre: porque?!... NO QUIERO UN HIJO Y MENOS UNO ASI!

Doctor: señor… a menos que le guste la prisión lo conservara…

Hombre: bien… entonces me lo llevare…

A continuación el hombre fue a su casa con el niño en brazos

Hombre:-lo tira a la cuna con desprecio y le mete una mamadera en la boca- escúchame idiota… si me molestas dormiras con el perro… adiós

4 años después…

Hombre:-lo estaba golpeando por romper un huevo- eres escoria te odio

Niño: -ya con 4- perdón papi… te amo…-lo abraza con cariño-

Hombre: agh… bien…-toca su cabeza y se aleja-

Niño: papi… vi en tv una cosa… que es escuela?

Hombre: un lugar para aprender

Niño: QUIERO IR!

Hombre: no… los imbéciles que no vivirán mucho no la necesitan…-toma una cerveza y la bebe-

Niño: pero… dice que están todo el dia ahí… estarías solo… creo que sin mi tu serias más triste así que no iré!-le sonríe y lo abraza-

Hombre:… realmente quieres ir?

Niño: si… pero me quedare por ti papi

Hombre: bien…

Algunos meses después

Hombre:-va a buscarlo y ve que lo molestan-

Niño: Papi! Estos son mis amigos!-esta golpeado-

Hombre: no… no lo son… -va con ellos- escuchen idiotas... si lo molestan los golpeo… OK?!

Compañeros: si señor!-corren-

Hombre:… bien imbécil vámonos…

Niño: te quiero papi...

Hombre:… yo también… ahora vamos


End file.
